


Bouquets and Banquets - Bunker Style

by konimello



Category: Superboy (Comic), Teen Titans
Genre: Fluff, M/M, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konimello/pseuds/konimello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superboy doesn't know the meaning of February 14th. Luckily, he has friends who do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bouquets and Banquets - Bunker Style

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some really light fluff written for Valentine's day. There really isn't enough Mig-El/Bunkerboy fics out there, so I think they're deserving of another. Huuuge thanks to Perky for beta-ing!

__**  
**Good morning! I hope you slept well :)  
  
Kon's face crinkled as he snatched the piece of notebook paper off the kitchen table that wasn't there last night.  
  
 _I have a few errands I’d like you to run today. Don't worry, they won't get you in trouble. Just think of it as something to take up your non-superheroing time! Everything's under the closest normal name I could find you - Conner. You wouldn't be wanting any funny looks, now would you?'_  
  
The loopy script was unfamiliar to Kon. The only handwriting he had actually seen for real was from Cadmus researchers, and this was definitely not them. Plus, they would have more than likely knocked his door down to deliver any message to him.  
  
He frowned. “Who got into my apartment?”  
  
Kon’s boredom won over his suspicion, and he figured he might as well. The paper was right; he had nothing else to do. Not that he could see the point in these random seeming errands, but why not.  
  
His face settled back into his usual frown as he stepped out onto the street. New York seemed louder today. Busier. He knew he didn’t exactly live in the quietest place in the world but the numerous shoulders pushing past his really tried his patience, some days.  
  
Kon shuffled along, slouching as he fished the paper out of his pocket again. The address for the first place he was going to on his short list (if two things counted as a list) led him to a secluded little street just out of the way of the bustle. The sunlight filtered between the buildings  behind him, just about lighting up a small doorway enough for him to see. Of course, if he couldn't, it wasn't like his TTK couldn't take care of that; a little bit of concentration and he could map out all of the doorways in the area.  
  
A tiny bell rang as he opened the door, and he squeezed through the best he could. There was little room to maneuver leaving him trapped against a short, square window.  
  
“Can I help you?” Kon's head snapped up as he spotted a short, stout woman at the one lone – desk? Bar? That ran the length of the room. If it was big enough to be called that. Kon wasn't sure why anyone would want to run a business in such a small space, with such hideous pink walls. He consulted the paper again before opening his mouth.  
  
“I need to pick something up – under the name Conner?”  
  
The woman pulled some ribbon and plastic sheets from under the desk, before giving Kon a knowing smile. “I'll just be a second, dear.”  
  
Kon crossed his arms impatiently as he watched her retreat. What kind of stupid name was Conner anyway? Kon can’t have sounded _that_ strange.  
  
The sound of humming reached his ears as the smiley lady returned, a dozen red flowers in her arms. He heard the sound of scissors before the plants were pulled up into the plastic and taped before the ribbon was tied around them.  
  
“Here you go, my love. Enjoy your day!”  
  
Kon reached his arm out to accept the flowers. His face setting to a disgruntled expression at the nickname.  
  
The Flower lady chuckled before waving him off and returning to the back. Kon wasn't so bad at social cues; he turned to leave, hand resting on the doorknob.  
  
He hesitated for a second. Should he ask her why he had flowers?  
  
The clone shrugged before letting himself out. He'd find out eventually. Probably.  
  
The next stop would have been a little more understandable, had he not been holding a bouquet of flowers. It took an hour to get to the next location; why it was across town he didn't know, and if he was anyone else he would probably be getting annoyed at wasting time with this. As it was, he _wasn't_ anyone else and Kon simply had too much time to waste. His usual activities were fighting crime, hanging out at the Titans' penthouse, and wandering aimlessly around. Sometimes in that order. So this wasn't too bad; at least he kind of had a reason to walk around for once. Usually the excuse of observing people would work, but to be honest, he found people boring. And irritating. And always so in his face. Just how many people today had he seen swapping saliva? And the ass-grabs. A lot of people seemed... very friendly.  
  
He reached a strip of brightly lit buildings, the neon of about half the signs flickering. It was annoying.  
  
Kon stepped into the most disgusting doorway – wincing even more as the smell of grease and fat and fake cheese hit his nose. Even the Titans probably ate healthier than that.  
  
Glaring in return to the stares he got, Kon stepped up to the counter. He heard some yammering in a different language before a guy with a pretty magnificent mustache reached him. “Whaddaya havin'?”  
  
The half-Kryptonian squinted down at the paper in his hand, straightening it on the counter as he tried to identify the next few words.  
  
The paper was snatched from him before coming to his conclusion. “Lemme see that.” The guy looked bemused for a second before dropping it back down onto the counter. A jumble of foreign words that he probably could have understood if he was paying attention were shouted back to the kitchen. “Alright, take a seat. It'll just be a minute. Generous tip, by the way, Conner.”  
  
Kon's face crinkled again at the name.  
  
  
*  
  
The flowers were almost squished under Kon's arm - the one not holding the boxes of pizza - as he reached for the door. Not that he needed them in particular – he still didn't know what these stupid errands were for. Maybe he'd find another note or something when he got in.  
  
Kon frowned as the handle refused to budge. That was strange; he didn't usually lock his door -  the apartments were high security, and he had nothing of particular value to him in there. He prepared to use his powers before there was a sharp click! and the door was pulled backwards.  
  
“Oh Kon, you have great timing! I’ll admit, I wasn’t sure if you’d even follow the note anyway, never mind giving me time...” His ever enthusiastic teammate tugged at his elbow, dragging the meta inside his own apartment. Miguel's grin was missed by Kon, the clone’s face screwed in confusion and he tried to take in the sight in front of him.  
  
The whole room was dimmed down, and though that wasn't a problem for Kon's eye sight, it was still... strange. The smell of burning wax was getting stronger the longer he stood there, and one quick peek past Miguel showed him the two candlesticks standing on his kitchen table, on either side of an empty vase.  
  
The bouquet he was holding was plucked out of his hands. Miguel took his time to arrange the flowers – red roses, something the clone had seen around way too much today, while Kon stood there, confused expression firmly in place. “What is this?”  
  
The other metahuman makes his way to the side of the table, gesturing to Kon as he pulled the chair out for the other boy.    
  
“I thought it was time you learned a little more about our customs and holidays. I'm afraid you can't get by just from booksmarts – if all the Cadmus stuff counts as that. Plus, you can't miss your first Valentine's day, that would be simply _devastating_!” He paused as the Kon stopped short of the chair, his scrutinising look making it clear that his question still wasn't answered.  
  
“Plus, you've never even been on a date – terrible! I thought we might as well kill two birds with one stone - “  
  
“We don't kill,” the Superboy stated blankly.  
  
“It's called an _expression_ , amigo.” Miguel chuckled. He seemed his usual happy self on the outside, but Kon could see through it. Miguel being nervous around him was... odd. But then, the whole day had been kind of odd, by Kon's standards at least. He usually knew to take the other boy's lead though. And it wasn't that he minded learning more about the world around him – that was something he was actually interested in, it's just, the part he hadn't expected...  
  
“You want to go on a date with me?”  
  
Miguel's hand jerked slightly, as if he was about to reach out, before changing his mind. “Oh, my oblivious Superboy. Of course I want to go on a date with you. I want to go on many dates with you, if you'll let me.”  
  



End file.
